


You're My Home

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had gotten good at counting the days she waited for people to return to her over her years spent on Jakku. Just four months ago, Rey had allowed herself to start caring about the daring Resistance pilot, and it seemed as quickly as she let him into her heart, Poe was called away for a long mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is based on yet another prompt I got on tumblr, it was from a while ago and I wish I had gotten to it sooner because it presented a cute and fluffy opportunity that I finally took advantage of! Here's another little fluffy one shot for you guys, and I promise more chapters for my other fics are on the way!

    Rey had gotten good at counting the days she waited for people to return to her over her years spent on Jakku. Just four months ago, Rey had allowed herself to start caring about the daring Resistance pilot, and it seemed as quickly as she let him into her heart, Poe was called away for a long mission. Today had marked seventy-three days that he had been gone, and Rey carried on like she would any other day with him somewhere out there in the galaxy. 

 

    She had some breakfast, went outside for some morning meditation with BB-8 since Poe had always left his droid companion behind when he was going into particularly dangerous missions, she went to training with Luke, working on the Falcon, having dinner with Finn, and spending some time with Leia. Rey’s favorite part of the day was always right before bed, when her eyes would be drifting shut and BB-8 would beep excitedly to wake her as her communicator would buzz, Poe calling her just to say goodnight. He would always be sitting in his X-Wing, looking a little more worn down with each passing day, but still smiling whenever he got to see her. 

 

    “Why do you always manage to call right as I’m falling asleep?” Rey asked with a grin, she didn’t mind, she wouldn’t mind if he called her in the middle of the night and woke her up from a deep sleep, she just wanted to see his face and know he was still alive and well.  

 

    “Because I have incredible timing.” Poe laughed. He looked so tired though he tried not to, Rey could count all the new bruises she saw on his face and any other exposed skin she caught a glimpse of, he was even starting to get a bit of a scruffy beard - she noticed he didn’t care about it so much when he was away on missions. “How was your day?” 

 

    “Same as always.” Rey sighed, getting out of bed and sitting on the floor so BB-8 could roll up beside her and see Poe as well. “You?” 

 

    “Ah, you know, getting shot, stopping the bad guys, the usual.” Poe shrugged with a slight grin. 

 

    “At least you’re still in one piece.” Rey commented, BB-8 beeping in agreement beside her and causing her to laugh. “How much longer are you going to be out there?” 

 

    Poe sighed as his smile faded away, bad news, Rey knew it already before he even said it and braced herself for the let down. “I’m going to be gone for another month.” 

 

    Rey bit her bottom lip and nodded, it wasn’t as if she could change his orders, she didn’t want to be a whiney and needy young girl and cry and demand he come back and be at her side, that wasn’t who she was - but she missed him, that much she couldn’t deny. Rey wanted his arms wrapped back around her and holding her close, she wanted his hands back on her skin in only the places she’d let him touch her, she missed the warmth he brought to her life, but Rey could handle it somehow as she always had. 

 

    “Ok.” Rey said quietly, she didn’t want him to see her disappointment, but Poe could always read her like a book, and BB-8’s depressed beeps didn’t help either. 

 

    “I’m sorry, I’d come back sooner if I could, you know that.” Poe said, the sadness setting in on his face as well. 

 

    “I know, don’t worry about it. Go save the galaxy, that’s your job.” Rey forced out a small smile to reassure him. “I know you’d rather be here.” 

 

    There was someone banging on his X-Wing now, a signal that they were getting ready to move out and continue on their mission, and also a signal that Poe had to go. 

 

    “I’ll be back soon, I promise. I love you.” He said, it was the first time he’d ever said it to her, and she hadn’t expected it to be so soon and while he was away, but it seemed to fit and it made Rey’s heart flutter a bit before she gave her reply. 

 

    “I love you too, be safe.” She said. 

 

    “I always am.” Poe smiled before he ended the call. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Seventy-four days and counting, another day for Rey to repeat all her same actions, and another day for her to miss Poe. She was in the middle of having her breakfast, BB-8 asking her the curious question of what did strawberries taste like, when Luke sat down across from her, making a rare appearance in the cafeteria and usually choosing to eat all his meals alone. 

 

    “Master Luke, what are you doing here?” Rey asked, caught off guard. 

 

    “I just wanted to let you know I’ve decided to cancel our lessons for today, Leia told me she needs you out on the tarmac, one of the droids is acting up and asked specifically for you. I guess you have a habit of befriending all the droids on the base.” Luke gave a slight laugh. 

 

    “I just try to help them when I can.” Rey shrugged. “That’s how I met Beebee-Ate after all.” 

 

_ [Yes! Friend-Rey was very kind to me and fixed my antenna!]  _ BB-8 exclaimed which only made Luke smile more. 

 

    “Droids are always good friends to have.” Luke stated. “Go ahead and finish your breakfast and take care of your friends, we’ll have our lessons bright and early tomorrow.” 

 

    Rey nodded as Luke walked off, a few people staring in awe at him as he left, though Luke never cared to notice and he never seemed to care that around the base he was practically as much of a living legend as Leia herself, maybe even more so since he was rarely seen. But Rey was left wondering why Luke really cancelled their lessons, i couldn’t have been just because a droid out on the tarmac wanted her help? He might have delayed their lessons a bit to give her time to help the droid since Luke understood what it was like to have droids for friends, but he wouldn’t cancel them just for that, unless Leia had told him too, and even then, Leia cancelling one of her lessons struck her as odd too. Regardless, Rey finished her breakfast and tried to figure out what she’d do with the rest of her day after the droid was all patched up. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey made her way out to the tarmac and stopped when she noticed something missing - there were no droids sitting around, Leia was nowhere to be seen, and everyone was carrying on as if there was nothing wrong. Rey looked around, tempted to ask someone if they had seen Leia or heard anything about a droid that needed help, but instead that someone seemed to find her. 

 

    “Excuse me, Miss?” A voice called out. “I could use some help with this droid over here.” 

 

    Rey knew that voice anywhere, she had just heard it last night after all, and when she turned around she couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear and run into Poe’s arms, BB-8 trailing behind her and beeping excitedly as well. Poe wrapped his arms around Rey tightly, pressed kisses frantically to the side of her face and neck before burying his head in her shoulder and still holding on. When Rey pulled away, she still couldn’t believe her eyes. 

 

    “What are you doing here, I thought you had another month?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I...sort of lied.” Poe admitted sheepishly. “I just wanted to surprise you.” 

 

    “Kriff, Poe!” Rey playfully punched him in the shoulder. “You could have surprised me some other way, I thought you were still going to be gone!” 

 

    “Sorry.” Poe sighed, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “I just wanted to see you smile.” 

 

    “I’d smile no matter when you came back.” She assured him. “I just wanted you back here with me.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling away when a thought crossed her mind. “Wait, are you the one then who got me the day off?” 

 

    “Guilty again.” Poe admitted with a grin. “That was however more of a selfish idea, I wanted you all to myself today.” 

 

    “And how did you manage that?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I may or may not have promised him that he could take my X-Wing out for a joyride today.” Poe said. 

 

    “Your precious X-Wing?” Rey asked with a bit of a laugh. “Wow, you must have  _ really _ wanted me to have that day off.” 

 

    “You have no idea.” Poe gave her a kiss. 

 

    When Rey parted from him again, she caught a glimpse of Luke dressed very different, in a Resistance flight suit to be exact, and talking to a few other pilots before boarding Poe’s X-Wing. 

  
    “Once a pilot, always a pilot I suppose.” Rey laughed. 


End file.
